Right Choice
by hpfreakster
Summary: Set after a couple years in the future of CSI: Miami. When Eric shows up for a suprise visit, does Calleigh make the right choice, or will everything she believes in be thrown out of balance?


Hey,

HPfreakster here with another one of her CaRWash oneshots. Sadly this ship is weak yet there are faithful readers and writers who continually navigate dangerous waters. Anyhoo, this one's a bit more cannon, you can place this right after 'Seeing Red' or after Delko supposedly leaves CSI. I don't care when. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI franchise.

Ryan Wolfe always considered wedding rings to be the defining object of a marriage. Growing up, he wondered what made people know that his parents were married. His parents weren't overly affectionate to one another, they fought a lot and he got the feeling that they actually wanted to forget the fact that they were married. So how did people seem to automatically realize that? He once posed that question to his lovely grandmother. She thought for a moment before getting up and walking into her bedroom. At first Ryan was very disappointed that she just walked away without answering. But just as he was about to leave the room himself, she walked out clutching something tightly.

She sat down beside him and held out her now open palm infront of him. Lying daintily in the middle was a thin sliver ring with one big diamond. "This," she explained, "is my wedding ring. I took it off after your Grandfather died because it was too hard to look at everyday. This is what symbolizes your parents' marriage."

Ryan felt confused, "How does your ring symbolize their marriage Nana?"

She smiled at his innocence, "Not my ring, rings in general. You know how they both wear the similar rings on their left hand ring finger?" She waited before he nodded to continue, "Well that ring is called a wedding ring, it symbolizes a marriage and the promises that two people make to each other."

He had never expected that conversation to be one of his fondest memories. It would only years after the conversation when he was staring at his own wedding ring that he would realize that.

His wife, Calleigh Wolfe, shared his fascination with wedding rings. They spent hours peering over several rings before deciding on a set they both loved as soon as they say them. Some men thought that jewelry was too girly. While Ryan agreed with that, his wedding ring was an exception.

But then again why he was up at 3 am looking at said item, he did not know. It was just a gut feeling. Like something might happen to tear it away from him. Just then a knock on the door startled him. He felt his wife stir beside him, then once again settling into a deep sleep. The knock came once more assuring him that he hadn't imagined it.

He maneuvered his legs out of the warm covers and quietly padded his way to the door. Without thinking he threw the door open.

On the other side stood a 6 foot tall man of Cuban descent, black hair spiked up in the front. He looked slightly nervous before he looked a Ryan. "Wolfe," he questioned. He looked shocked, as if he hadn't expected to see him there.

"Delko," Ryan said, as shocked as the other man.

"What are you doing here?" Delko gestured his hands wildly, ruffling the sunflowers in his hand. Ryan was tempted to say the classic 'I live here' but he knew that he shouldn't be the one telling him that.

"Why don't you come in," Ryan stepped aside making way for Delko, ignoring the question, "I'll go get Calleigh." Without waiting for him to respond, he shot off towards the master bedroom. Ryan paused at the doorway and watched Calleigh sleep peacefully. He remembered the first few months after Delko disappeared, she was a zombie. She totally shut off from the world; all she could focus on was Delko's case. When she froze during a takedown, Ryan had enough. That night he took her out for beer and listened to her go on and on about how much she loved Eric and how she was so lonely. Night after night they would go out like this. Slowly they rebuilt their friendship, going back to the way they were before, best friends.

People began to see the change in Calleigh Duquesne. She was smiling and laughing again, but more importantly she stopped talking about Eric all the time. Ryan began to fall in love with her. Of course he was afraid to tell her; after all she was just getting over Eric. But he knew he had to tell her soon.

One night after beer, Ryan kissed her on her porch. She told him that she really liked him but they had to take it slow. Their relationship blossomed fully and they got married six months ago.

Now he knew what was threatening his marriage, Delko. He knew there was a 50% chance that Calleigh would leave him for Delko, but even if she did he knew he wouldn't stop her. He just wanted her to be happy. But there were complications.

She rolled over in her sleep, breaking him out of his trance. He walked over and shook her lightly, calling her name. She moaned while peering up at him, "Ryan," she mumbled, "What the hell?"

How does he pose this next sentence? Your ex, who has been missing for two years, is finally knocking on our front door. "Eric's back."

At first her face hadn't registered the news, she just looked confused. But then she looked shell-shocked. "H-he's b-back," she stuttered.

"Yeah," he sighed, "look I haven't told him anything and I bet he has a few questions to ask you. So…"

"I should go talk to him," she clarified.

"Probably," he shrugged, "look Cal, you have a choice to make. I want you to know, I'll stand by any decision you make."

"Ryan..," she trailed off, wanting to say so much.

"Go," he said, "he's waiting for you."

*

Calleigh Duquesne didn't like to feel fear. It was a deprecating and suffocating emotion. Especially when it came to her job, she couldn't be scared. It could compromise a takedown. She had long since learned to hide that particular emotion.

So why was she walking down the hall to her living room, practically shaking with fear. The man at the end, who was probably sitting there wallowing in confusion and happiness, was someone she once loved. After he had been declared missing she was miserable, but Ryan had pulled her out of it. Ryan, the man she now loved, Ryan, the one who was always there, Ryan, the CSI that had stood by her side. Till death do them part, she had made vows and she would keep them. Calleigh was a woman of her word.

She stood under the doorway. Words can be easier said than done, she thought as she stared at Eric. Eric looked the same as always, his hair was black as ever and spiked in the front. His brown eyes were, as she and predicted, filled with confusion yet compassion. His limp hands were loosely holding a bouquet of sunflowers, her favorite flower. It warmed her heart to think that even after a couple of years, he still remembered her favorite flower. "Hey," she said softly.

He looked up startled but pleased none the less, "Calleigh," he sighed. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, which she politely returned. When they were dating, if he even casually brushed her, her nerves were on fire. The feeling was absent now, the passion was gone. She felt his hands casually slide down her back and settled on the curve of her waist. It was a fantasy, something she wanted to play for a few moments. To wonder, what would have happened if he had stayed?

A loud cry startled her thoughts as she quickly drew away from him. Her maternal instincts kicked in, she wanted to rush into the other room where her sleeping baby lay. Suddenly it hit her, the baby, Ryan, she loved them. The look on Ryan's face was enough for her to realize that he was just right for her. Sure he wasn't perfect: he had a nasty temper, with a slight ego problem, he was sarcastic and witty. But she loved him for all of that. He wasn't Eric, he didn't make her feel like Eric. She thought about when Ryan's hands rested casually on her waist, they felt right, like they belonged there. With Eric, she was always too caught up in the thrill of the relationship or the pure emotion.

Ryan was the one for her now, Eric had his chance. "I'm sorry," she whispered. His face showed even more confusion, yet he patiently waited for her to explain.

That she did. She told him about how upset she was when he was declared missing, she told him about how Ryan had comforted her, how their relationship went from friendship to a romance, how they fell in love and had the perfect wedding, how they managed work and a romance, how she couldn't be with him anymore because she had a life with her new family.

He sat there quietly throughout the whole explanation. His face unchanging as he took in what she said. "I guess part of me knew that I didn't stand a chance," he said, "I just wanted to see for myself if you had really moved on, and you did." Calleigh felt a piece of her heart shatter at his expression. She loved him, really she did. But it wasn't enough to tear her away from the life she had built.

"I'm sorry," she repeated once more, "I truly am."

"I have no doubt that you are," he said simply, "but I can't stay here anymore."

"I know," she said, "I hope you have the best of times. You deserve it." He shook his head ruefully.

"I wish things were different," He whispered, caressing her face. As she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, she felt her knees begin to grow wobbly.

"I don't," she muttered.

He smirked, "I thought you wouldn't." He picked up his coat and handed her the flowers, "These are for you, enjoy them." She received them with grace, refusing them would only hurt him even more, something she was not willing to do. He walked towards the door and opened it, he looked back at her one last time, "It's been a great time knowing you. I love you."

Calleigh felt tears spring into her eyes, "I love you too Eric."

"But not enough to come with me," he smiled, "I hope that this isn't goodbye."

"Me too," she said. He stared at her once more, as if cataloging her features. She did the same, she would never forget him. Without another word, he exited the door and shut it softly. And like that Eric Delko was out of her life.

Her heart throbbed as she walked back to her bed. She was hurting, but worst of all part of her doubted her judgment. Should she have let Eric just walk out of her life once more. Would she pay for this mistake in the long run? Calleigh sighed as she opened the door to the master bedroom to see Ryan changing their daughter's diaper. She watched him struggle to hide the sorrow on his face as he pathetically joked with the baby. The baby happened to glance at Calleigh face hidden in the darkness; she gave a loud happy cry.

Calleigh smiled as she stepped forward into the light. The look of love and happiness on Ryan and her daughter's face was enough to tell her that, she indeed made the right choice.

*

So what did you think?

I am really enjoying the new season, aren't you? Of course, I wish we could see more of sweet Ryan instead of snarky Ryan. I hope the writers don't make him a scapegoat once again. It's a bit pathetic really, if I could I would tell the writers to lay off Ryan for once and give him some more screen time. I like Jesse and all, but I don't think it's fair for Ryan who has been on the show longer. We'll see how the season progresses.

Review please?

Cheers,

HPfreakster


End file.
